


Will's wisdom gets pulled!!

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dentist, Drugs, Funny, M/M, Making Love, Sex, first confessions, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Will has a tooth that needs to come out and Nico finally convinces him to do it. During his after care hilarity ensues as Will has those David after the dentist moments of confessions and confusions. These lead to first confessions and intimate discoveries.





	Will's wisdom gets pulled!!

**Author's Note:**

> You may find some of these themes familiar. I stole them from memes you see in tumblr and I wanted to work them into a storyline. Smut warning but very tasteful and romantic.

"I swear to Hades if you don't go get that thing pulled out I'm going in to do it myself and you will not be happy."

"That may be the first time you are in my mouth where I'm not pleased"

"Make all the jokes you want babe I'm not dealing with this whining."

"I am not whining!"

"Ok you are not whining, but I'm whining because you won't blow me with a bad tooth so pull that gods forsaken tooth out!"

"It's just a little sore I'll just rub some unicorn draught on it and ..."

"If you go get it out I'll do that thing you like.. the thing you like with my mouth."

"Oh you mean shut the fuck up?"

"Yeah that."

"Fine, I have Kayla work on it tomorrow. She's good with dentistry. You should try her. I feel bad for your dentist, I saw you eat an fruit roll up with gummy worms and skittles wrapped inside."

"One, That's a breakfast burrito. Two, jokes on you, your my dentist."

"That is not breakfast!!"

"You act like it's so bad Will. I had eggs this morning! Eggs arnt that bad! "

"Yeah if they were scrambled or hard boiled or if they were actual eggs, but they weren't. They were Cadbury!"

"You are such a killjoy."

"Says the emo kid?"

"Says the emo kid."

"Damn ok I'll get this thing out."

***

I picked up Will later the next day from the infirmary. Kayla rolled him out.

"Ok all done. This calls for 2 squares of ambrosia once he can chew a bit but until he can chew here are some mortal pain killers. He is pretty doped up right now so disregard everything he says for a few hours. "

"Kayla I love you, your so pretty and funny! Why didn't we ever date?"

"Because I'm your sister Will."

"Oh yeah!"

"This is great! I can't wait til he realizes he hit on his sister."

"Wow look at you! Your prettier than her!"

"No I'm not I just do my makeup better Will. Thanks Kayla I'll take him from here."

"You do not do your makeup better than me!"

"Kayla I love you, you are my future sister in law. But lay off the blue shadow, makes you look a little on the hooker side."

"Both of you out of my infirmary!"

***

Settling Will in my cabin since his was full of siblings I got him nice and cozy. Gave him some soup to take a pain killer with and set him up with my Netflix account on the bed. Setting myself next to him we went through a few episodes of our favorite anime when he looked over at me.

"You are cute"

"You are high."

"Yeah but it doesn't make you any less cute."

"How did you know my favorite show?"

"Because we watch it every night Will."

"Are you single?"

This was to amazing. I wish I was able to film it and show it to him later.

"No Will I'm not single."

"That's a shame." He began to sniffle and then tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh sweetie! No no no baby I'm not single because I'm dating you. Will I'm dating you!"

What the fuck did Kayla give him, Crack! 

"We're dating?"

"Yes baby yes. For a long time almost 3 years. "

"We should live together."

"We pretty much do. And we are getting an apartment soon too. Near your med school."

"Oh that's awesome!"

"Yes it is. You picked it out and everything."

"Are we going to get married? Have kids?"

Why do drugs make people want to talk about the serious stuff that we all like to avoid talking about?

"Yes Will, we will get married and have kids."

"How many?"

"Two? Maybe 3?"

"You are going to look funny when you are pregnant. You are so skinny, it will look like you swallowed a basket ball."

"I'm a man so I don't think it works that way but ya know what? We fight minotaurs and monsters of all types I guess I shouldn't count out that we could possibly naturally have them."

WHAT! I never even thought about that! Oh my gods Kayla has two dads! What if that's an Apollo thing! We haven't been being safe like at all! Great now I have to talk to Kayla! 

"Can we have sex?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause you are high."

"That doesn't mean we can't have sex. In fact it means we could have really awesome sex."

"Yeah that's true except that's rape. Sorry but rape is a turn off."

"You should take these pills and then we will both be high and then it's not rape."

"How about I go and get you a Popsicle and then I'll rub your feet? That sound good?"

"Yeah! Popsicle!"

"Yeah I'll be right back!" I said in an equally fun tone.

Now I need to go see Kayla for a Popsicle and embarrassing sex questions. 

***

After a long embarrassing talk with Kayla she gave me condoms and I walked out paler than I've ever been with a full box of popsicles.

Later that night the drugs wore off and he only had a slight painkiller buzz. Wills mind was right, finally.

"I think I can chew a little. Give me one of those ambrosia squares."

"Here baby." I popped the square in his mouth and he gingerly chewed it. Sitting on his lap facing him I fixed his messy blonde curls. 

"What's it taste like to you?"

"Like, pancakes cooked on bacon grease and butter."

"Mr. Health nuts ambrosia tastes like something made in bacon grease."

"Yup. What about you?"

"It started out tasting like the Italian wedding soup my mother used to make. It changed though. Now it's weird."

"It's weird?"

"Yeah it's like citrus fruit and sunblock."

"So, I'm your home?"

"Yeah I guess you are."

"So how bad was I? "

"Oh well you hit on your sister. You cried when you asked me if I was single and I told you no. You asked if we were getting married and having kids...you get it."

"No fucking way are you serious?"

"Yeah." I laughed at him.

"Oh why didn't you just knock me out!"

"Because it was funny. Oh and you wanted to have sex. "

"Did we?"

"Nah I turned ya down. But I kinda wanted to. See what would have happened when all your inhibitions are down. " my arms were around his neck. 

"Well I'm not high now." He pushed his hips up into me.

"You are in Vicodin. "

"That's not that high. Not compared to before I still have my mind and I have you here on my lap.. being my nurse."

"Oh you are sick."

"Love sick."

"Love sick?"

"Yeah I'm surprised I didn't tell you this while I was high but I'm really glad I didn't cause I want to tell you now."

"Oh while you are only slightly high?"

"Yeah exactly. I love you Nico."

I began to tremble. We had never said it and the words were caught in my throat.

"Will I.. I.. I can't."

"Yes you can!." He held me more tightly. 

Tears rolled silently down my cheeks. It had been so long since I heard those words. The last person to say then to me was my sister and my mother. Even Hazel never said them and I'm guessing for the same reason I never said the words to her.

"You w-will l-leave." I stuttered out. "I can't do that. I can't lose you like I lost them. If I s-say it, s-something bad will happen. Everyone that I say that to dies."

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

It took a half an hour of coaxing and soothing for Will to calm me down enough to speak again. 

"I do you know."

"You what?"

"I just do. I can't say it. Not yet. Not because it's untrue or because I don't feel it. I feel it and it's true I promise. I just can't say it yet."

"Show me then."

I brushed my lips against his lightly. I didn't want to hurt him. I could feel his strong capable hands reach the hem of my shirt. Pulling it off me I held his hands.

"I'm showing you something. Just relax and lay back ok."

"Ok"

I undressed him slowly. Planting chaste kisses around his body. I rubbed my face on his tanned freckled skin. Absorbing the warmth. I touched us both together, never breaking eye contact. He reached for the nightstand for bedroom supplies. Grabbing the lube he handed it to me while I prepared to show him the words I couldn't speak. I should have used the condoms that Kayla gave me but... I didn't. 

Lubing him up I placed myself over him. Sliding down slow I relaxed into the familiar intrusion. Wills face every time we did this just made every time worth any discomfort. Will showed how much he loved me with his eyes. The Lapis blue orbs bored into me watching my body take his. Will loved me. Only he was able to say it. 

I could only show it physically. I gave him my body for the first time years ago and I continued to do so in hopes of him knowing that meant I loved him. That with every moan and whimper, I love you. With every writhe and thrust, I need him. Pants and heavy breaths between us as I gave myself to him. Holding onto his hands to balance myself I threw my head back relishing the feel of him. The feeling of us. I didn't realize I needed this so much. I craved intimacy. I didn't realize how much until Will. Will was my everything. Will was the only thing. 

Both of our bodies building deep inside I couldn't help it. Tears, more tears came in sobs as I rode my love to orgasm. Both of us putting every ounce of love in every thrust. I came first my arousal wetting his lower abdomen, the sight set him off inside of me. I collapsed from the sheer emotions and physical activity combined. I could feel Wills quick heart beat settling down under my ear. Breathing harshly on his skin, tears still leaking out of my eyes, him still inside me I breathed...

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Review! It's my lifeblood!!


End file.
